Uncertain Fix
by Kyoron
Summary: A dreamt aftermath and fluffy beginning of an abrupt confession, in that order. RomarioxKusakabe in passing because I couldn't help myself.


He goes back whenever he can. It's unhealthy, he knows, but he can't help it. Which is why he is sitting in a peculiarly uncomfortable seat thousands of feet above the ground.

That may not sound exactly terrifying to the average person. Many people have been on planes before, fewer on jets, but when given the opportunity the majority of people would gladly ride in one. It is a safe and effective way to travel. However, when you're clumsy enough to not only trip over flat surfaces at least 80% of the time, but also summersault into a perfectly placed _expensive_ fragile object, being high in the air is nerve racking and very possibly fatal. It doesn't help to mention that the first time he was in a jet, he tripped and pulled the door open. How he managed to do it, no one really cared -until much later in a small and uncomfortable police box- they were too busy trying not to be sucked into the atmosphere and plummet.

So, it goes to show how much he cares that he flies over to Japan whenever he can.

"We'll be arriving soon, Sir."

He smiles to Bono, thanks him, then promptly turns to stare out the window. He'd say something kinder and start the casual conversation that he is known for, but not now.

Clouds whiz by and if Dino is a sentimental man -and he is- they would remind him of someone, however he may only mentally express this, and any other beliefs that are deigned particularly herbivorous, for fear of a tonfa to the head. Then again, Dino is not especially good at avoiding doing what he is forbidden to do, or at least he tends to forget that comparing Kyouya to soft fluffy clouds in those exact words is reason for murder.

Yet, he's found he has hundreds of rituals around Kyouya that are impossible to stop. They are all one sided as are all things towards Kyouya, and it isn't as if Dino is some sort of masochist, despite what he has caught several people muttering. It is just that he can't help paying attention to the young man, bothering him when he knows the other wishes to be alone (near always), bringing gifts that he knows will be grudgingly accepted out of propriety but with no such thing as a smile (more of a disgusted sneer perfectly concealed behind an emotionless mask). He simply can't help himself. It is as if he is drawn towards the other out of some sort of sick and all too self-pleasing need.

Which unfortunately is not reciprocated, but he never expected that. It is why he may be considered masochistic for he is drawn to Kyouya and his complete and utter lack of interest in other people. For, when someone so emphatically abhors emotional expression of any kind, except for sadistic grins and sneers, it is the epitome of success when he manages to draw out any reaction from him.

It is satisfying and self-destructive all rolled up in the slightest quirk of thin lips.

He grins.

"We're here, Sir. Are you ready?"

Dino looks up drawn out of his thoughts and realizes he's curled around the armrest of his chair. One foot is propped against the head rest of the seat in front of him, the other tucked precariously between the armrests and his body sprawled across his own seat.

"Yeah, I am."

Disentangling he draws in one quick breath as if it's his last and he heads to exit the jet.

It is like a tradition by now, finding himself locked in an expert yoga position at the end of his flight and his stomach filled with butterflies. His conscious thought tells him that he ends up twisted inside and out because he's nervous to see Kyouya, his subconscious cuttingly remarks Kyouya won't even be waiting to see him and he's stupid to even end up this way when there's still a half hour drive to his place.

He tends to ignore both of these comments and listens to his driver's breathing, attempting to match it with his own. It never does work out well.

"We'll be there soon." Romario drops the sir when they are alone and relinquishes all formality along the long drive now dappled with pink cherry trees.

"Close the windows, kay, Romario?"

He nods, even though he knows his boss can't see the exaggerated movement, presses the small black button with the red up arrow on it, turns the wheel right after clicking on the turn signal, and drives.

They never do get too far into any conversation during this drive. He tried once on the day he realized he could close his eyes and steer to the Japanese style house just outside of the populated area; it had caused a string of awkward silences strung after each hopefully prompted question.

So they sit there in silence. Romario with one hand on the wheel and the other nervously adjusting his red striped tie while thinking this is far from healthy. He doesn't bother voicing this though, he knows Dino realized that long ago.

When they drive up the all too short path to the traditional Japanese style house, Romario can feel Dino tense. The high walls boxing in open gardens and long wooden walkways are intimidating.

There's no formality of announcing their arrival, he only opens the driver's door as swiftly as possible and unlatches his boss' door before his own shuts. The owner of the house already knows that they are coming, a hastily written letter always arrives at least a day before they do. However they always arrive later than the letters says.

Dino rushes out with Romario on his heels at a clipped, but not yet sprinting, pace, and he shoves his way into the house, through the thin paper doors and into the central garden. He hears Romario back off and speeds up, feet scraping against the polished wood of the entrance then the tatami of the more private rooms. He'd apologize for the scuffs he leaves getting there later, his shoes always leave marks that are reciprocated with purple bruises.

"Kyouya, I'm here!" He steps into the garden and hears the thu-thunk of the Shishi Odoshi. The silence he breaks cuts through the air escaping in a flutter like birds.

The other man looks up in bare acknowledgment. "Obviously." Succinct with just the edge of snark that somehow adhere's itself to elegance that Dino attributes to him.

He wears a black and red yukata with intricate patterns that Dino just can't place. The scarlet obi wraps around the slim man elegantly and braces his back as Kyouya stares unerringly. He's beautiful.

"Eheh. Guess I made a lot of noise, eh?" He rubs the back of his head frizzing up his blonde hair in the process. A strand manages to land exactly into his eye and it reminds him Romario is still back in the waiting room, probably kneeling before an empty tea table waiting for Kusakabe. "Ouch." He kneels.

Plucking out the strand he blinks rapidly (too much so) at Kyouya. A clumsy smile plasters itself onto his face. "Eheh?"

Kyouya kneels before the rock pond encircled by vibrant flowers in their beds cropped in by rocks. High leafy plants, that despite being around so often Dino has yet to learn their names, frame his form. It is peaceful and ought to put a person into a balanced state of calm, it only sets Dino further on edge.

He stares at him, expression the exact same as when Dino jumped into the garden in the first place and when he replied with unobtrusive sarcasm in an obviously disinterested voice. It is peculiar that Dino knows that even that tone has its nuances.

He doesn't reply and simply turns back towards the pond which has always been filled with vibrantly colored Koi. His eyes don't move, track the swish sway of feathered tails and fins but stare pointedly.

Dino never knows what that look means, and it's of course one of the few he's yet to decipher. It's a look he's seen Kyouya give to him too and he wonders how he relates to the fish.

"How are you?" He has to break the silence that crowds back around them. The still air cut only by water and not words disturbs him, it makes him nervous all over again, and it's something he just can't handle now, even if it is hypocritical to break what he doesn't want broken.

Kyouya gives him that look, he likes to believe it's one of his kinder expressions. Pity and exasperation all in one.

He sighs, or at least Dino believes he does, and appraises the door behind him, not quite being evasive but as close as Kyouya will ever be to it. Dino sighs a little, a real one compared to Kyouya's imperceptible shift. At least he feels some empathy to his situation, but Kyouya always does understand how others feel, he always notices, always listens. He just doesn't care. "I could ask you the same thing."

Dino smiles, twisted and rueful. He feels glad that Romario sits back inside the house, probably being served tea by Kusakabe who is always nearby. "Good!" He says brightly all the while knowing his face doesn't match, Kyouya would notice anyways.

"Lies."

Dino stills, wondering why Kyouya is pursuing this. Normally he'd let it just remain there, that pivotal conversation that Dino desperately wanted to address, but let sit under the surface so they'd teeter atop it precariously.

"You know me too well Kyouya! I had a tough day at work today. Can I have some tea?"

He hopes perhaps it will drop, but that never was Kyouya's style was it?

"No."

He raises up onto his haunches preparing for a quick escape. "That's not being a very good host, Kyo-u-ya!" Nodding his head to the door he smiles and is just about to offer to get the tea himself along with a teasing remark when he catches Kyouya's eyes.

Damn it.

Kyouya wrinkles his nose and he knows it's over. "Cavallone." Anger dresses the flat statement and Dino can't help but think he's being hopeful.

He sits back down, giddy, nervous, terrified, and folds his legs carefully beneath him. "Yeah?" His voice drops too deep for his tastes.

"You are breaking your promise."

His eyes shoot up into his hair. That wasn't exactly the response he expected. He expected, or rather, wants to hear a 'yes' to that long ago proposed question.

"Promise?"

Kyouya stares at him, grey eyes set perfectly on Dino's blue ones, and he swears Kyouya just called him stupid. "You promised that nothing would change."

It's a straight delivery. One that would always be natural to Kyouya's demeanor and personality, and although that comment built of six words holds Dino's heart just as Kyouya does, it pierces it too.

"I did?"

It's at that question that is seems Kyouya has had enough. Unfolding himself and letting the length of the yukata he wears slip over knees he turns to glare at Dino. "I do not like you."

Ouch, Dino slips back, but Kyouya continues.

"You bother me, never leave me alone, and bleed far less than I want you to." He steps forward. His footing is liquid and sure and before Dino knows it, Kyouya is looming over him. "You place too much value in words and cling to them as if they will save your meaningless life." He raises his hand and Dino expects him to lash out and strike. It would be normal, something Dino can hold on to. It would make more sense than whatever is happening and assure him that all these awkward visits have changed nothing.

Changed.

Did he change something? A laugh bubbles out before he can help it even as he tracks Kyouya's hand poised in the air. Of course he did.

"You place too much meaning in titles." and he trails off. Instead of hitting him, Kyouya uses thin fingers to push the door shut behind him as he leaves.

Dino sighs and leans lightly on the paper door. There is no point in breaking it on purpose, he still hasn't told Kyouya about the mess he made just by entering his house. He probably already noticed.

Turning he opens the door, making sure to slip off his shoes beside the entrance. Perhaps it was too late to leave them where and when it was proper, but now would have to do, he can think straight now that he has seen Kyouya even for a short and painful bit.

And, perhaps he does place too much meaning in titles. But it is that hope that they will change, for better or worse, that keeps him coming back.

Being stuck without knowing hurts too much.

* * *

"We're here, Sir. Are you ready?"

Dino looks up drawn out of his thoughts and realizes he's curled around the armrest of his chair. One foot is propped against the head rest of the seat in front of him, the other tucked precariously between the armrests and his body sprawled across his own seat.

"Yeah, I am."

Disentangling he draws in one quick breath as if it's his last and he heads to exit the jet.

He's been running that scenario over and over in his head. It's not the worst one, far from it. The worst thing that can happen after he says those three words ranges from being buried alive and never seeing him again.

But, he's always been told he's an optimistic fool, so why not choose to dream about the hopeful option?

Then again, even in his hopeful dream Kyouya never did answer.

Getting in the car and nodding at Romario as he closes the door Dino smiles out the window.

Romario drives quickly, a bit too quickly for the neighborhood speed limits and it's only on these trips does Dino not pipe up and exclaim about children with bouncy balls. The only time he does speak is when they drive up the long drive dappled with pink cherry trees.

"Close the windows, kay, Romario?"

Every time their already being raised before the word 'windows' even passes through Dino's lips.

He smiles and prepares an opening joke to ease into what he wants to say, even though he knows that he'll end up blurting it out at the most inappropriate of times.

"Kyouya do you like the koi fish that much?"

"Yes."

"Well, I like you!"

His face meets the back of Romario's seat and the car jerks forward.

"Sir?"

"Sorry."

Romario almost laughs, but keeps it back with the ease of any practiced movement. He gracefully replies, "No problem."

Dino rubs the sheepish blush from his face and thrashes around for a few moments. There was no way Kyouya would willingly admit he liked something unless it was about fighting, even then the more probable answer would be something along the lines of him ignoring the question altogether, or an 'obviously' if anything.

"We're here." Romario parks the car and quickly makes his way to open Dino's door.

He's too late once again as Dino is already peeling out towards the house, shoes being thrown off into the yard and into a tree as he hops one-leggedly into the entranceway. He glances over his shoulder as he slips over the wooden floor and onto tatami mats.

"Have fun with Kusakabe!"

He catches Romario giving a smile that's close to embarrassment and parental doting. The beginning of a wave is all the last that he sees before popping into the central garden.

"Kyouya!"

He trips over the rut of the sliding doors and falls face first into a black and red yukata. The silk makes a satisfying thump as he feels his nose being compressed.

It is comfortable, whatever he landed in -although he has a very good idea of exactly what he's pressed into right now and for the sake of his blood pressure he chooses not to let that idea process- and the silk that adorns something firm and supple smells of tea and aloe. If not for the vague shaking of the silk covered surface and something that sounds of a growl Dino would like to stay right where he is.

"Get." It takes a moment before Kyouya manages the next word. Half between beating the blonde lug in his lap and pushing it into the nearby pond makes him pause to think. "Off." After a few years Kyouya had become better at reigning in his temper. It doesn't stop him from punching the back of Dino's neck, however.

He rolls off the Kyouya's lap all to slowly for Kyouya's liking, only to fall off the walkway and into the sand laden garden below. Face first of course.

"Ouch."

He flips over and stares upward into Kyouya's face that just barely peeks over the lip of the wooden walkway.

Always that same expression. Half lidded eyes too dark for pale skin and framed by high cheekbones. Dino wonders how those eyes would look lit up instead of their stormy grey.

"Hey, Kyouya."

His face twitches and the barest rustle of silk alerts Dino to Kyouya's search for his tonfas, or something heavy. Maybe now wasn't the best of times to blurt this out.

"I like you."

His own hand twitches into his face. Hard.

So much for not blurting it out. He peeks around the edge of his fist imbedded in his eye and searches Kyouya's face. It makes him suck a breath in like he was punched in his butterfly filled stomach.

For the first time Dino witnesses a change in Kyouya's expression that isn't one spawned from battle and bloodlust. It's a smug, thin, and oh so the-cat-who-caught-the-canary smirk, and from the glitter in Kyouya's half lidded eyes, he knows it. "Obviously."

He stands, unfolding himself and brushing out the wrinkles that Dino knows he made from his little tumble, and gives a half glance that Dino would forever deem as Kyouya's sadistic form of teasing. Stepping out of the garden and through the door that Dino left wide open his yukata flutters.

It's not the answer he wanted to hear, that resounding sure 'yes', but from the hope and bubble in his stomach that answer is a much better one than in his dreams.

Swinging up to his feet and most likely ruining Kyouya's even rock paths, he dashes into the house seconds away from shouting with glee. He's sure to get a tonfa to the head, but Dino can't help himself and he never will be able to.

* * *

A/N: The pacing of this story is a little different than I'm used to, but I think it works considering Dino's rush.

Random note that's irrelevant: I found out which button makes line breaks! Yay!


End file.
